


Little Bunny Hyrule

by Three_Days_Time



Series: Little Bunnies [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm not a furry but this stuff's hot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Porn With Plot, Shameless Bunny Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Days_Time/pseuds/Three_Days_Time
Summary: Hyrule was not expecting his first heat, neither were his partners.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Warriors/Legend/Hyrule (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Little Bunnies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Little Bunny Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of the "Little Bunny Rinku AU". I'm just a fan of the AU, not a creator. Also I feel I should point this out, bunnies in this AU are hybrids.

Legend basked in the morning light, soaking up the rays as he stretched out. His ears lay relaxed against his hair, the pink strands glowing. Around him, the house was silent. Birds chirped outside, as well as the blankets shifting above him.

Hyrule must be awake. The bunny pushed himself up, peering over the edge of the bed. Green eyes met gold as Hyrule rolled over, blankets pulled over his shoulders. “Good morning,” Legend’s voice was rough, as he had yet to use it. A small mumble in return was all he heard as Hyrule scooted closer, chin resting on the soft edge.

Legend leaned forward to press the tip of his nose to the other’s, smiling when it twitched. “I want Wars,” Hyrule mumbled, pretty gold eyes hidden behind soft lashes. The pink bunny only leaned back into the sun’s rays, soaking them up once more.

“Then go find him, he’s probably still in his room,” Hyrule only hummed, hopping off their bed and dragging his soft blanket along. His partner rolled onto his side, watching as Hyrule wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and slipped out the door. He only shut his eyes and curled up in the warmth.

Hyrule padded down the hallway, his footsteps near silent as he stood in front of their owners door. Small hands reached for the handle, pushing it open with a quiet creak. Inside, a large bed sat in the middle, soft carpet surrounding it. It softened noises in the room as Hyrule scurried to the edge, peering over.

Warriors lay still, blankets exposing his chest as it rose and fell. His owner was asleep, something he had not expected. Hyrule’s ears fell to the side as he stood still, worrying of waking him. Their owner was never one to sleep in, though Hyrule did not want to be a bad bunny and wake him.

The blanket slipped from his shoulders as he sat down, back pressed to the wooden foot board. He wanted to be close to his owner, to cuddle and be held, more than he has ever wanted in his life. Something in his chest ached for it, as if his life depended on it.

“No,” He whispered, grabbing at the ends of the blanket, “be a good bunny. Be a good bunny and let him sleep.” Hyrule wanted so desperately to crawl in bed, to wake Warriors and cuddle up in his arms. The bunny was following as he was told a year ago, his training ingrained into his system.

“Legend?” His owner's voice cut through the silence, causing his soft brown ears to fly up in surprise. Shit! Warriors had definitely seen him. Hyrule quickly reached to pull them down, hoping his owner would go back to sleep. “Hyrule? Bunny are you there?” Warriors’ voice was soft as he sat up, peering towards the foot of his bed. “Sweetheart you don’t have to hide, come up and lay with me.”

Hyrule let his ears perk up once more, gold eyes peeking over the wooden frame. “I didn’t want to wake you,” He explained, a frown on his pretty face.

“No no love, you can always wake me up if you need to. Besides, I want to always be there for you if you need me,” Warriors patted the spot next to him, pulling the covers back for the bunny. Hyrule was hesitant to crawl onto the bed, his blanket being tugged along as well. The blonde settled once more, blue eyes following as Hyrule slid under the covers. “You usually aren’t up so early, is something wrong?”

Hyrule quickly shook his head, cuddling up to Warrior’s side. “Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to cuddle,” He felt the covers being pulled over him as Warriors relaxed beside him.

“Where’s Legend?”

“He’s in our room, I don’t think he wants to leave yet though,” Hyrule hummed, his head resting against Warriors’ chest. His left arm was around his torso, clinging to his owner as though his life depended on it. A hum rose in Warriors’ chest in acknowledgment. 

“Mm, I’m glad you came to cuddle with me, I do get lonely without you bunnies here,” Warriors chuckled, gently petting at Hyrule’s hair. “But I’m pleased you two get along so well. I will be honest, I was concerned Legend wouldn’t like having a second bunny in the house. The moment I saw you though, I knew you were coming home with me, and my sweet Hyrule, Legend adores you so much.”

Hyrule’s soft tail thumped as his owner gently scratched between his ears, his voice smooth as silk. “I’ll be here forever right? You won’t leave me?” Gold eyes quickly darted up to meet blue, worry rising in the small bunny.

“Of course not love, I could never leave you or Legend forever,” Warriors leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead, gently combing his hair. “I hate when I get called to the castle, I know it makes you bunnies so sad. I would scoop you up and show you the wonders of Central Hyrule if I could.” Hyrule’s face was cupped between strong hands as Warriors pressed his nose to the bunnies. “You and Legend are my special bunnies, and you’ll always be loved.”

Gold eyes filled with tears as Hyrule buried his face against his owner’s neck, curling up against Warriors’ chest. Warm arms pulled him closer, guiding the bunny into his lap as Hyrule cried. Soft hands clutched as Warriors’ nightshirt, enjoying the soft fabric and soaking up the familiar scent of his owner. The faint smell of cologne clung to his clothes, just enough to soothe the bunny.

“It’s okay Hyrule, I love you so much bunny,” Warriors’ hand was stroking his hair as he moved to the edge of the bed. “Let's go find Legend and make some breakfast, does that sound nice?” Hyrule nodded, his face still pressed against pale skin. Before Warriors could move away from the bed, Hyrule reached for his blanket, holding it close. The scent of his owner and mate were soothing. Warriors noted how Hyrule pressed his face to the blanket. Warm hands guided the blanket around his bunny.

The bunny’s shared room was only a few doors down the hallway. Hyrule had left the door open a few inches, making it rather easy for his owner to push it open. He heard a chuckle as Warriors peered into the room. Inside, Legend laid sprawled out against the soft carpet, pink hair practically glowing in the morning sun.

“Good morning my pretty bunny,” Legend’s ears perked up as Warriors spoke. Green eyes quickly glanced up, acknowledging their presence. His tail wiggled, a dead give away that he wanted attention. Warriors had spent enough time around his bunnies to easily read their body language. “Hyrule and I are going to make some breakfast, care to join us?” He held out his hand, giving the bunny time to decide.

Legend glanced at the outstretched hand, staying still for a moment before pushing himself up. He did not decline, nor say a word as he took Warriors hand. A grin was on the man’s face as the bunny stood at his side before gently squeezing his hand, leading him down the hallway.

Hyrule knew Legend was like him. A bunny who had been hurt when he was very young. He knew that Legend never fully recovered in the year that he had been living with their owner. Sure bunnies matured much faster than Hylians, but Legend did not deserve any of the pain he went through. No bunny did.

Warriors had explained that his first owner had left Legend at a shelter, and though he had only known her for a short amount of time, the abandonment nearly broke the bunny’s heart. Hyrule was never afforded the privilege of an owner until Warriors had saved him. The small bunny spent the first few months of his life in and out of shelters, even spending the nights in streets on certain occasions.

Warriors had taken in both of the bunnies, promising them a better life, which he had proved over the past year to be true.

Hyrule was set down moments later, his feet hitting the cold tile as the blue blanket was draped around his shoulders once more. A shiver was sent down his spine as he quickly scrambled for a chair. The breakfast bar was closest, and his favorite place to sit. Each chair was almost taller than him, the legs stretching upwards to reach the counter. Strong arms scooped him up, carefully setting him in the tall chair.

The same was done to Legend, each of the bunnies being placed in their usual spots. Legend sat to his right, the dark red place mat worn at the edges in front of him. Hyrule had a similar one, though it seemed to be much newer. Their owner often sat them at the breakfast bar, to keep the bunnies from roaming the kitchen while he was cooking. Hyrule quite enjoyed the breakfast bar, it made him feel tall.

“What would you two enjoy today?” Warriors leaned against the edge of the counter, closest to Legend. The pink haired bunny only shrugged, looking to Hyrule for a decision.

He thought for a moment, hoping to choose something easy. “Um, pancakes?” A grin appeared on Warriors face as he stood up straight, raising his arms above his head to stretch.

“Absolutely love,” The smile on his face was a rare one. Hyrule often saw it in the evenings, when Legend and he would spend the most time with their owner. Oftentimes he would host guests, as Hyrule was told, who were not exactly friendly. He and Legend would be kept to the upper level of the house when guests came over. Warriors had explained to them that some people did not love bunnies the way he did. Although it did not make sense to Hyrule, he wanted to be a good bunny, and often stayed in his and Legend’s room when told to do so.

Speaking of Legend, he glanced over at the other bunny, noting his brighter demeanor. There was a smile on his face as he and Warriors laughed, their conversation floating around the room. They seemed to have a relationship filled with playful banter and teasing, something Hyrule was slowly starting to learn.

Soon, the sweet smell of syrup reached him, his nose twitching in response. Gold eyes searched the counter, noting the almond milk and empty bowl set aside before finding the source. Warriors had a glass bottle in hand, tilting it and drizzling the golden syrup onto two plates of pancakes. Each was fluffy and perfectly round. Hyrule would never have the words to express his gratitude for the food he was made. The nights of living on the streets were gone, he had a new life now, with a mate and owner who loved him dearly.

Warriors placed the wam plated onto their place mats, forks soon following. A quick thank you echoed in the room as the bunnies began to eat, savoring the sweet food. Hyrule dipped a piece of his pancake into the syrup that pooled at the bottom of his plate, coating the bread in the sweet sauce. Mornings were his favorite part of the day. Warriors and Legend were always playful, as well as the promise of warm food.

Legend was the first to finish, his second pancake untouched on his plate. Warriors did not mention it when he cleared the bar, setting their dishes in the sink. Hyrule squirmed in his seat, beginning to grow restless as Warriors cleaned up the kitchen. The warm feeling in his chest returned. It caused his heart to race, his arms tingling as the crave for attention rose. It was similar to earlier that morning, his body craving to be held, to be pressed close to the two people he loved.

Warriors seemed to notice his restlessness, quickly dismissing the two bunnies. The sky was clear and the breeze cool, though Hyrule wanted nothing more than to lay on the couch and nap. His owner had gone outside, enjoying the nice weather while it lasted. Legend had gone with him, no doubt enjoying himself. Hyrule usually loved the outdoors, the property grounds being his favorite to explore. It was unusual for him to stay inside, though he could care less as he curled up in his blanket. He rubbed his face against it, enjoying the soothing effect it had on him.

Morning soon became afternoon, and afternoon evening. The sun began to dip below the horizon, bathing the property in it’s pink glow. Light shone through the large windows, covering Legend in the ethereal glow when he stepped into the small den.

He noticed Hyrule curled up on the couch, his face pressed to one of the pillows. It was unusual for the bunny to nap all day, though Legend chose not to question it, and to instead hop onto the couch beside the brunette. Hyrule stirred as Legend got comfortable, feeling the pink bunny curl up in the blanket beside him.

“Mm, what’re you doing?” He asked, words slurring together as he woke up. Legend settled between his legs, resting his arms on Hyrule’s chest.

“I came to find you, you’ve been hiding away all day,” Legend explained, placing a gentle kiss on Hyrule's jaw. “Warriors has to leave next week to Castle Town… He said we’d be staying at Vaati’s while he’s gone.” Hyrule only hummed, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to push down emotions that stirred in his chest. He understood why their owner had to leave, and they both knew Warriors would never truly leave them. It did not help ease the worry in his mind.

“Hey,” Legend pushed himself up, looking down at his mate. Hyrule noted the way his ears perked up, brushing against his own and causing him to shiver. “We’ll be okay, Four and Shadow will be there, and- and I’ll be there with you too.” Gold eyes met green as a lopsided grin blossomed on Hyrule’s face.

“It’ll be okay,” He repeated back, watching as a small smile appeared across his mate’s lips. Hyrule’s attention was soon drawn from the bunny above him to a figure in the doorway. Warriors leaned against the frame, watching as the bunnies attention was drawn to himself.

“Did I interrupt something?”

“No!” Hyrule quickly squirmed from beneath Legend, finding himself on the plush carpet. Their owner only laughed, taking a seat on the soft couch.

“It’s okay Hyrule, you and Legend are allowed to be as close as can be,” Warriors’ voice was smooth, sending shivers up Hyrule’s body. “But, why don’t we save that for later. I want to spend a night with you two before tomorrow okay?”

Hyrule nodded, climbing back onto the couch from which he fell. Legend was already cuddled up on Warriors’ lap, his cheek pressed to their owner’s shoulder. The cravings soon crept back, urging him to press himself against Warriors’ side. He wanted to be held, to be touched and loved-

He quickly cut his thoughts off, not wanting to cause a certain problem. Instead he remained beneath Warriors’ arm, tucked against the warmth of his owner. His eyes fell shut as the TV was turned on, Legend and Warriors’ voices floating around him as they chose a movie. Warriors had asked him what he wanted to watch, though Hyrule only shrugged, not caring what they chose.

He was in his owner’s arms, his mate close, cuddled up and perfectly warm. It hardly took him a moment to settle, already feeling a pleasant warmth settle in his chest. Legend was to their owner’s right, curled up against his chest while Hyrule kept himself tucked under Warrior’s left arm. Music filled the room as the opening credits played, though Hyrule had closed his eyes once more. Warmth settled as he curled up, dozing off beside the two.

Legend sighed as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Hyrule’s soft breaths filled the silent room, occasionally hitching as his tail twitched. If it were not for the fact that Legend wanted to keep the quiet, he would have woken the other bunny and helped him. He knew exactly what kind of dream he was having, and Hyrule would most likely wake up needy the next day. That bunny had a higher libido than Warriors, which Legend had to admit was quite a feat.

He rolled back onto his side, facing away from Hyrule as he pulled the covers close. Warriors was leaving tomorrow, and both of them were spending the week at Vaati’s. Legend did not let those thoughts wander. Instead he pressed his cheek to the pillow and closed his eyes, letting the cold embrace of sleep take him.

His heart was racing. Blood roared in his ears as he sat up, chest tightening as fear crept forward. Something had woken him up. Something bad. Everything was hard to see in the darkness, and his ears rang. After a few seconds he was mercilessly brought to reality.

Beside him, Hyrule was shaking, loud sobs echoing in the bedroom as he screamed for Warriors again. Legend jumped as a second high pitched cry followed as Hyrule’s body jerked. Gasps and whimpers were heard as Hyrule tried to scream again, though his voice cracked between sobs.

Legend was at the bunny’s side in moments, reaching for the lamp on the nightstand and switching it on. With the room now bathed in the lamp’s soft glow, he saw Hyrule the most upset he’s ever been.

“Oh gods Hyrule,” Legend looked down at the poor bunny, his face streaked with tears as he cried. “What happened? What hurts?” He frantically searched for anything out of place. Blood, bruises, anything that may be hurting Hyrule. In his panic he did not hear their bedroom door being thrown open.

Warriors stood in the doorway, his eyes darted around the room. The only sounds were Hyrule’s cries and Legend’s whimpering as he could find nothing wrong. His eyes landed on the two bunnies, worry seeping into his chest as he rushed to the bedside, looking down at Hyrule.

“Hyrule what’s wrong?” He asked, quickly taking in the bunny’s body language. Hyrule had his arms wrapped around his torso as he cried, gold eyes looking up at his owner through tears.

“Hurts,” His voice was hoarse as his body shook. “It hurts Wars.”

“What hurts bunny?”

“Everything,” Legend’s face twisted in confusion as he ran his hands along Hyrule’s side, wondering what had him in tears. It was not until he felt the rapid heartbeat and flushed skin did it dawn on him.

“It’s his first heat,” Green eyes met blue as their realization came crashing down. Warriors stilled in silence as he took in the information, though one look at his bunny had him agreeing.

“Hylia you’re right,” Warriors sighed, looking up at his pink bunny. “Love, will you get the bath started?” Legend quickly nodded, darting down the hall and into Warriors’ room. The connecting bathroom had a large round bath, soaps and scrubs set on shelves just beside it.

While Legend was preparing the bath, Warriors did his best to comfort his other bunny. “Hyrule? Are you with me sweetheart?” Gold eyes had fallen shut minutes before, though Warriors’ got a small nod in response. “Legend’s getting a warm bath ready for you, I promise it will make you feel better.”

“What’s going on?” He whimpered, knuckles white as he grasped at his sleep shirt. Warriors only hushed him, carefully scooping up his bunny.

“Something perfectly normal, I know it hurts but Legend and I will make you feel better, I promise bunny,” Hyrule’s body still shook as he was taken into his owner’s arms. The ache in his body refused to leave as he squirmed, heat blossoming in his chest leaving his limbs with a rather tingly sensation. He tried to wiggle in Warriors’ arms once more, though he was held still by strong hands.”Don’t worry, you’ll feel better soon,” The bunny could only nod, a wave of pain coursing through his small body, leaving him a sobbing mess once more.

As Warriors entered his bedroom, he could hear the bath running from the next room. He set Hyrule onto his bed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Legend’s going to take care of you okay? He knows exactly how you’re feeling,” His words soothed Hyrule, though only for a moment as his body ached.

“Is the water warm?” Warriors called over his shoulder, catching sight of Legend’s pink hair. A quick nod was given in response before Hyrule was scooped up once more. “Here you go bunny, stay with Legend okay? I’ll be right back,”

“Where are you going?” Legend’s voice raised in concern as his eyes darted up.

“I don’t have anything to help Hyrule, you’ve been on suppressants for a while and if this is his first… I just want him to be as comfortable as he can,” Legend nodded, leaning close as Warriors kissed his forehead, as well as Hyrule’s. “Be good bunnies for me, I’ll be right back.” With that, he slipped out of the bathroom, footsteps echoing down the hall.

Legend helped Hyrule stand, his legs trembling as he was stripped from his night clothes. “Come on, the bath will help with the cramps alright?” His voice was soft, as if he were afraid of startling Hyrule. The brunette only nodded, taking Legend’s hands as they stepped into the tub.

Warm water soon rushed across them as they sat, steam rising off the surface. Legend pulled Hyrule close, keeping the bunny’s back to his chest, arms around his waist to keep him secure. “I know it hurts right now, but it’ll get better,” He whispered, feeling Hyrule’s legs tense under his hands. “I can make it feel better, just like when we have some time to ourselves.”

“Please, I want to feel good,” Hyrule whined, head tilted back against Legend’s shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. Quiet murmurs of reassurance were whispered as Hyrule was pulled onto Legend’s lap, his left leg pulled to his chest by the pink bunny while his right fell to the side, resting against Legend’s thigh.

Legend propped Hyrule up, keeping his hips above the water as his hands trailed down, rubbing small circles against his thighs. “Warriors will be back soon to take care of you, but right now let me help you out okay?” A breathy yes was all he got in response, tanned hips rocking forward as his body shook from another cramp.

One hand holding up his thigh, another trailing down, Legend gently ran his fingers through slick folds, humming when he pulled his hand back. A small gasp was heard as Legend glanced down. His finger was coated in a layer of clear slick, a natural lubricant bunnies produced. “You’re so perfect Hyrule,” Legend whispered, pressing a kiss to his ear. “You look so pretty.”

He let his finger glide through warm folds, lathering them up before setting against the pink gem hidden away. With a careful press forward he felt the small pearl roll under his fingers, eliciting a quiet moan from his mate. With a knowing hum he ran his fingers over Hyrule’s clit, letting his pointer and index fingers drag small circles around the sensitive nerves.

“Goddess- Legend please,” Hyrule moaned, hips rocking into the bunny’s fingers. “Please just fuck me already.”

“Not yet,” His voice was calm yet firm as he drug his fingers lower. “Warriors will fuck you until you can’t walk, alright baby? I’ll keep you satisfied until then.” Legend ran a finger over his entrance, slowly sliding a finger inside the tight heat. Hyrule arched as he squeezed around the digit, rocking his hips down. A smile blossomed on Legend’s face as he slipped a second finger in.

“Yes yes please,” With gentle movements Legend pressed deeper into the bunny, feeling as he squeezed around his fingers, slick dribbling down his wrist. He curled them forward, pressing against something that caused Hyrule to jerk, his mouth falling open in a silent cry as Legend added a third.

His first heat left him wet and pliant, his body easily stretching to accommodate the fingers. He wanted to be fucked and bred so badly, though his biology would not allow that. “That- ah! Feels so good,” Hyrule rocked against Legend’s hand, sighing as nimble fingers stretched him.

“Do you want to cum?” Legend asked, his voice hardly above a whisper as Hyrule quickly nodded. “Have you been a good bunny, squeezing around me so well?” He felt as a shiver jerked his body, clenching down on the fingers as Legend began to thrust into him. “You always look so pretty when you come. You squeeze around me and cry our names hm?” Fingers were buried deep in Hyrule, pressing against each sensitive spot Legend could find. “I want you to cum around my fingers and cover them in slick, I’ll eat you out and make sure you cum so many times on my tongue before Warriors gets home.”

Hyrule cried as Legend buried his fingers once more, thumb pressed to his clit as he rubbed the small pearl. “Please, I want to be a good bunny,” He gasped, feeling the familiar pressure build in his hips.

“Cum for me Hyrule,” He whispered, sucking a mark onto the bunny’s neck as he cried out. “Let me see your pretty face.” Legend tilted Hyrule's head, pressing a gentle kiss as the bunny came around him. Slick coated the inside of his thighs as he squeezed around Legend’s fingers, wave after wave of bliss washing over him.

Legend hummed in praise as Hyrule relaxed in his arms, his orgasm leaving him limp as the pink bunny slipped his fingers out. He held up his hand, noting how the clear liquid had dripped down his wrist, leaving his pale skin slippery. “You did so well,” He praised, fingers settling on his clit as he rubbed gentle circles against it. Hyrule squirmed as he was stimulated once more, not yet coming down from his high. “You’ll feel better now, the cramps will ease up okay?” Hyrule nodded, pressing his face against Legend’s neck. “When they start hurting again I’ll eat you out and make you feel good I promise.”

He knew in no less than an hour Hyrule would seek relief again. The poor bunny would be begging for sex over the next three days, and Legend knew it would crush him when Warriors left.

As Legend washed off his hand, he made a mental note to ask his owner to stay. Leaving Hyrule in the midst of his heat was the worst thing that could happen. His bunny would be crushed, and it could cause his cycle to become unstable if he was not taken care of during his first heat. 

With practiced ease he washed both Hyrule and himself, helping him out of the tub and into a towel. The bunny’s eyes drooped as he was dried off, body relaxing as his instincts to be bred settled down. Legend rubbed at his soft ears, drying the water from them as Hyrule shivered.

“Come on, I want to cuddle with you,” He tossed the two towels over the tub’s edge before taking Hyrule’s hand and pulling him towards the bed. The two bunnies quickly burrowed under the blankets, stretching out against the soft sheets. Hyrule wriggled over to Legend’s side, pressing himself flush against the other bunny as he kissed him. Legend quickly kissed him back, keeping them short and sweet as to not rile up the other bunny too soon.

“I love you,” Hyrule’s voice was soft, his tail thumping against the bed as another kiss was pressed to his lips.

“I love you too,” He cupped Hyrule’s face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over soft freckled cheeks. They laid in silence Hyrule drifted off, his tail slowly coming to a stop as he eyes fell shut. Legend would not risk waking the bunny, so he simply pulled him close, hands running over his back as he slept.

Warriors set two bags onto the kitchen island, phone pressed to his ear as he unpacked the items. “Zelda! Thank the Goddess you answered.” He paused, listening as she spoke, confirming his arrival at the castle the next day. “About that, I called to let you know we need to reschedule,” Silence followed as he awaited her response, quickly being asked to explain. “One of my bunnies is in heat, his first one to be specific, and I’m not comfortable leaving him. I can send one of my highest soldiers instead but I cannot leave this week-” He was cut off by a sharp sigh, before an agreement of rescheduling was put in place. Warriors quickly thanked her, tossing his phone aside as the contents of the bag were spread across the island. A heating pad, water, snacks and some toys were gathered in his arms as he hurried upstairs.

Pushing the door open, he found the two bunnies relaxing in his bed, Hyrule sound asleep and cuddled up to Legend’s side. He smiled when two blonde ears perked up, green eyes glancing up at him. Setting the items down, he walked over to Legend’s side, leaning down to press a kiss to his soft lips.

“Hello my lovely bunny,” He whispered, fingers tilting Legend’s head up. “Was everything okay?” Legend nodded, pulling his arms from under the covers so sling them around Warriors’ neck, pulling him down for a kiss. With a hand braced against the mattress, Warriors dipped down to kiss him, though he pulled away to trail kisses down the bunny’s neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to spend any time with you today, I promise once Hyrule’s taken care of I’ll wreck you.”

Legend laughed his green eyes sparkling at the challenge. “Oh yeah? I bet you’ll be too worn out from fucking Hyrule this week, you won’t even be able to think straight with him around.” Warriors tisked above him, hands pulling down the sheets to expose more of the bunny’s soft skin.

“You’re forgetting that I have two beautiful bunnies to take care of, and I’ll never let your needs be forgotten for others,” Legend was not expecting such a genuine reply. Warriors’ words caused him to tear up, green eyes glassy as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. “Oh Legend,” Warriors whispered, carefully scooping the bunny into his arms. “You know I love you with everything I have, I could never hurt you sweetheart,” He cuddled the bunny close, sitting down on the large bed as his bunny cried. There was only so much he could do, his hands settling in Legend’s hair and another on his back.

“I’m sorry,” His voice was muffled, face pressed to Warriors’ shoulder. “I just, I’m still getting used to… this.” Legend paused, taking in a shuddery breath. “Getting used to having a home, and someone who loves me like you.”

To have Legend be so open was a rare sight, something Warriors had come to love. His hands glided along soft skin, soothing the bunny in his arms. Silence fell over the two as Legend’s cries turned to hiccups. Warriors helped the bunny sit up, gently wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“I’m sorry for making you cry, I don’t mean too,”

“It’s alright, I need to stop being such a whiny bitch,”

Warriors shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to Legend’s forehead. “You’re not a whiny bitch, you’re just adjusting to being cared for again,” He relaxed as Legend cuddled up to his chest, the bunny’s ears drooping against his shoulder. Hyrule, asleep beside them, hardly stirred as Warriors stood up, Legend in his arms as they left the room. The house was silent as he wandered into the den, collapsing onto the couch with Legend in his lap.

“Hyrule’s gonna be out for a while,”

“I know, that’s why I brought you here,” There was a gleam in Warriors eye as he spoke, a smirk tugging at Legend’s mouth. The bunny’s ears perked up at the suggestion, eyebrows quirked.

“And what would that be?”

“Wait here and you’ll find out,” The playful tone caught Legend’s attention as he slid out of his owner's lap. “Be a good bunny and when I come back you’ll get a reward~” Legend knew what that tone meant. A promise of more to come.

Once Warriors had left the room, the bunny was quick to get comfortable. His chest pressed to the couch, and back arched and presented his ass, pink lips peeking between his legs as his tail twitched. Legend knew the routine, he was a good bunny when offered a reward, and more often than not it was a rather pleasurable one.

His owner's footsteps grew louder as he entered the den, plastic bag in hand as he settled on the couch. “You sure are eager,” Warriors voice was kept quiet, his hands wandering along Legend’s hips before lightly pinching his thigh. The bunny squirmed, tail twitching as he tried to rock against warm hands. “Ah ah, not yet bunny, I don’t want to hurt you,” Fingers trailed up his thigh, the pad of his thumb pressed to Legend’s clit, causing the bunny to jerk.

He gasped as Warriors flipped him onto his back, legs falling open as he waited for more. The taller settled between his bunny’s legs, reaching beside the couch to pull a small object from the bag. Legend tilted his head, trying to peer down at the item but was gently reminded to be a good bunny. His attention was once again drawn between his legs as cold liquid was spread across his folds, causing a shiver to wrack his body.

Something smooth was brought to pretty pink lips, being drug upwards until it was pressed firm to the bunnies clit. Warriors watched as Legend shivered, before his eyes went wide as small vibrations spread across him. He pressed his face against the couch, hips rocking back against the vibartor as Warriors gently glided it over the sensitive pearl.

“Does it feel good?”

“Mhm,” Legend’s breath hitched as the toy’s vibrations increased, his owner reaching down once more. The bunny could care less, as he was in the throes of an impending orgasm.

“Stay relaxed for me bunny, and I’ll make you feel good,” The dildo was firm in his hand, yet squished ever so slightly as he rubbed lube onto it. With Legend in a daze below him, he easily slid the toy inside, watching as his bunny clenched around it, his head thrown back and back arched.

“Yes yes!” He cried, hands grabbing at the cushions as Warriors pulled the toy back, only to thrust it deeper. “Please I need it Warriors, I need it so bad.” Warriors could never deny his bunny, especially when he asked so nicely, and was splayed open so beautifully beneath him.

With one hand thrusting the blue dildo, he used the other to wiggle the vibrator. Legend cried out as his thighs jerked, hands gripping at the couch. “F-fuck!” He whimpered, feeling the pressure of a hand against his hip, holding the vibrator firm in place. Warriors moved one of his legs, pressing it against the couch cushion, the other around his waist, spreading the bunny open further.

“That’s a good boy,” He praised, finding an angle to bury the dildo deep inside Legend. The pink bunny gasped, his eyes rolling back before fluttering shut. His white tail twitched, his muscles contracting around the toy as the blonde buried it once more. With the help of a new angle, Warriors was able to press the toy flush to Legend’s pink lips, the bunny’s slick coating the base of the toy.

Warriors watched how his bunny responded to the praise, feeling him tighten around the toy. “You’ve been such a good bunny Legend,” His voice was soft, though he could make out the small keens from the bunny below him. “I think you deserve to cum, do you want to come bunny?”

“Yes,” Legend was left nearly breathless as he was fucked, hips rocking back against the thrusts, the vibrator sending pleasant jolts across his body. “Please Warriors, please.” Tears pooled in his eyes as he begged, breath hitching as the vibrations were increased. “Oh goddess please!”

With a smirk Warriors made sure to angle the toy once more, brushing against the bunny’s sweet spot with each thrust. The result was absolutely breathtaking, quite literally. Legend cried as his body jerked, pink lips squeezing around the blue dildo as he came, clear slick dribbling down his thighs. His eyes were squeezed shut as wave after wave of his orgasm washed across him. Warriors watched as his bunny came down from the high, his face flushed and thighs dripping wet.

“You look so pretty when you cum,” He hummed, gently sliding the toy out, watching as Legend’s body relaxed once the vibrator was pulled away. Setting the toys aside, Warriors scooped his bunny into his arms, petting at his messy hair. “Is that enough for today, or would you like some more love?”

Legend shook his head, pink hair falling in his face as he relaxed against Warriors’ chest. “No, I’m tired and Hyrule still needs you,” Warriors ran his hand along the bunny’s spine, feeling him shiver in his lap.

“I’ll get you cleaned up and settled, alright?” Legend only nodded, hardly acknowledging his owner as he was rearranged in strong arms. Silence fell over the two as Warriors carried him to the guest bathroom, finding a towel to wet and wipe down the bunny with. Just down the hall were the bedrooms, which Legend disappeared in, going to find some new clothes.

While the pink bunny kept himself busy, Warriors cleaned and bagged the toys, bringing the two bags into his room upstairs. Hyrule was still asleep, the blankets kicked to the side as he slept. Warriors chuckled as he set the bags down, sitting on the edge of the bed and petting his bunny. His ears were soft, though he would not dare pet them while Hyrule was asleep. “Sweetheart,” He whispered, cupping Hyrule’s face, gently waking the bunny. Gold eyes opened to meet blue, though they fell shut once more as a frown tugged at his lips. “Does it hurt?”

A small nod was given in response, his eyes opening once more. “Legend made it go away,” His voice was quiet, body worn ragged as his heat continued to increase as the day passed by.

“I bought some things to help you,” He leaned over to dump the bag's contents onto the bed. Most of the items were simple comfort items. The heating pad caught Hyrule’s eye before he spotted a few things that Warriors had set aside.

“What’s that?” Warriors glanced down to where Hyrule was pointing. A small purple vibrator had rolled out of the bag, cast aside as Warriors moved things around.

“Ah this,” He picked it up, holding the vibrator in his palm. It certainly was not big, simply designed for bunnies and easy carrying. “It’s for when Legend or I are too tired to help you, it’ll make you feel good.” Warriors set the item onto the bed, leaving only the vibrator and heating pad out. “How about I go get Legend and find you some clothes?”

Hyrule nodded, though his arms were quickly held up, silently asking to be held. The blonde gently picked him up, grabbing the bad with his free hand and slipped into the hallway. Only a few feet down, the bunnies bedroom door was cracked open. It was much easier to push open, the bag being dropped by the door.

“Hi Legend,” The brunette was set on the plush carpet beside the pink haired bunny. Said bunny rolled on his side, pulling Hyrule down and cuddling up to his side.

“How are you feeling?”

“You’ll laugh at me,”

“‘Rule I could never laugh at you,”

Silence followed as Hyrule laid down beside Legend, a smile on his face. “I want you to fuck me again.” A knowing grin blossomed on the pink bunnies face as he leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss to Hyrule’s lips.

“You might want to ask Wars, he might get jealous if he knows I would have had you twice today,”

“I would not,” Warriors butted in, clothes in hand as he set it beside the bunnies. “There’s a reason I chose to take home two bunnies.” He lifted Hyrule with ease, draping the bunny’s clothes in his arms, motioning for him to get dressed.

“Why, because you knew you wouldn’t be able to keep up with me?” 

Warriors feigned offense, reaching for the bunny and ruffling his hair. A surprised squeal rose in Legend’s chest as Warriors playfully grabbed him. “I’m being disrespected in my own house,” The blonde smiled as Legend laughed, the teasing part of his personality starting to shine.

Hyrule quietly dressed himself as the two roughhoused, an almost daily occurrence. Legend squirmed in the taller’s hold, laughing as Warriors struggled to not to fall from where he was kneeling.

Heat pooled in his gut, the sensation unnerving yet all too familiar. Gold eyes glanced up from his lap as Warriors pinned down the pink bunny, a victorious smirk on his face. Legend wriggled beneath him, pink hair splayed against the creme carpet. Hyrule quickly glanced back down, gently squeezing his thighs together as his mind wandered.

Legend and he had spent many nights with their owner. Oftentimes Hyrule could hardly keep his eyes open in the aftermath, coming to love the soft treatment Warriors gave them. Though now, watching as Legend got pinned down, he desperately wished for it to be him. To have Warriors above him, telling him he’s a good bunny as Legend’s hands wander-

“Hyrule,” Gold eyes flew open, ears perking up at his name. Legend was still splayed on the floor, though Warriors had sat up, equally as focused on the bunny. “Feeling okay? You look flushed.”

He had been caught! Hyrule quickly scrambled up, regretting the decision immediately as his vision swam and body ached. Warriors arms were around him, keeping him upright as Hyrule whined. “Let's get you feeling better,” Warriors looked down at the bunny in his arms, noting his dazed expression.

Legend helped to guide Hyrule down the hall, small whispers of praise murmured as he pushed open the door. Warriors followed close behind, locking the door once Hyrule and Legend had stepped inside. He would take no chances when it came to his bunnies. They both had his full attention, especially Hyrule.

“It’s hot,” The brunette groaned, collapsing onto the large bed. His face flushed a pretty pink, body aching as he drifted further into his heat’s daze. Legend crawled beside the bunny, making quick work of stripping his clothes.

“You did sleep all day, delaying the inevitable,” Hyrule hardly paid attention, mind beginning to focus on one track. He wanted his mate and his owner close.

Warriors’ voice drew his attention away, gold eyes following as his owner tossed a couple of rags to the floor. “Why don’t you get his ready Legend?” A quick nod was given in response, Legend’s face soon coming into view as he leaned over Hyrule.

“Lucky you ‘Rule, I get you twice today~” Hyrule simply nodded, his hips rocking forward as he felt Legend’s hands roam across his chest, pinching at the fabric. A sigh rose in his chest as Legend pulled his shirt off, cool air rushing across his warm body. “We’ll go slow okay? I’ll make sure you’re nice and ready for Wars.”

Legend shifted to straddle the bunny, smiling when Hyrule’s hips rolled to meet his. With a hand braced on his hip the pink bunny leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Hyrule’s lips. “Let me know if it’s too much alright?” A small nod had Legend smiling, his hands now placed on Hyrule’s chest. Nimble fingers squeezed and rubbed at soft skin, enjoying the small whines as he brushed over sensitive nipples.

His hands moved further down, gently tugging at soft shorts before dragging them down Hyrule’s legs, tossing them to the side. Much like before, Hyrule was eager to continue, his legs falling open as gold eyes fell shut. With an idea in mind, Legend settled between tanned legs, warm hands gently stroking the inside of his thigh.

Hyrule was already wet, soft thighs coated in a thin layer of slick. Leaning down, Legend let his breath ghost over wet folds, glancing up at Hyrule shivered. “Such a good boy,” He praised, hands reaching up to gently press against his clit, watching as Hyrule gasped. With slow, deliberate movements he rolled the pearl between his fingers, feeling Hyrule twitch beneath him.

“Feels good,” He whimpered, rocking into Legend’s hands as he played with the bunny. Occasional sparks of pleasure caught his attention, head tossed back as he felt a new texture. Something wet flicked across his sensitive clit, warm breath causing a shiver to wrack his body.

“Like that?” Legend glanced up at his mate, flicking his tongue out once more to gently drag across the small pearl. The nod and quiet “yes” was all he needed to continue, flattening his tongue against pink folds and giving an experimental lap at the slick. Hyrule’s breath hitched, especially when Legend pressed his lips to the sensitive bud. Gentle at first, he began to suck and flick his tongue against Hyrule’s clit, hands braced against his thighs.

Golden eyes widened at the new sensation, a quiet curse falling from his lips as Legend sucked. Hearing the swear, Legend quickly pulled off, green eyes scanning Hyrule for any sign of distress.

“Ah! No no please-” Hyrule whined, canting his hips up, pleading to Legend. “More, please.” Tension left Legend’s body as he observed Hyrule, noting the way gold eyes begged him to continue.

Settling once more, Legend picked up where he left, lips around Hyrule’s clit. As he sucked, his right hand stroked tanned thighs, inching closer and closer. Nimble fingers brushed against Hyrule’s entrance, noting how the bunny was already slick. “You look so pretty right now ‘Rule,” He murmured, gently easing the tip of his finger inside the bunny. It took little effort to easily slide a digit inside, feeling Hyrule tighten around him. 

“F-uck,” He gasped, hands grasping at the bed sheets. Legend curled his finger, a smirk on his face as Hyrule rocked back. One finger only kept the bunny beneath him interested for so long. After a few moments Hyrule was whimpering for more, gently rutting against Legend’s hand as a second digit slipped inside.

Wet heat squeezed around the digits as Hyrule squirmed. Legend was careful as he thrust his fingers deeper, occasionally stretching the bunny for more. He knew Hyrule could take much more, though he never wanted to hurt him.

“Feeling good love?” Warriors’ deep voice caught both of the bunnies attention, green and gold eyes meeting blue. Hyrule shivered as fingers carded through his hair, their owner gently pulling Hyrule into his lap.

He now lay in Warriors lap, legs spread for Legend as he continued to finger fuck him, lips around his clit as he sucked. Hyrule whimpered as Warriors rubbed at his nippes, gently pulling one between his fingers as he teased the bunny. “Such a pretty bunny,” His owner whispered, watching as Hyrule arched into the touch. “Once Legend gets you ready I promise to take good care of you.”

Gold eyes flew open as Legend slipped a third finger beside the others, the stretch more than easy to accommodate. “He’ll be ready in a few seconds.” Legend curled three fingers forward, pride swelling in his chest as Hyrule cried out, back arched beautifully. The bunny squeezed wonderfully around the digits as he came, riding out wave after wave of his first orgasm. “He’s all yours~”

Warriors stood to take Legend’s place, settling between slim legs as the pink bunny knelt at Hyrule’s side. “You’ll feel better soon ‘Rule,” Gold eyes followed as lube was passed to his owner. “Legend can have some fun with you too.” The pink bunny perked up at that, green eyes wide at the idea.

“Mm,” Hyrule hummed as cold lube was spread across pink lips. “Just fuck me already.” Warriors gently shook his head, glancing down at Hyrule.

“Such a naughty bunny, telling me what to do,” He wrapped a hand around his cock, spreading the slick liquid onto himself. “Good thing I can’t wait to make you mine~” The lube was tossed aside as Warriors stroked himself, a hand braced on Hyrule’s hip.

“Just relax ‘Rule, your heat will be gone soon,” Legend pressed a kiss to Hyrule’s forehead, hand idly stroking his chest. He felt as Hyrule tensed beneath him, adjusting to the cock inside him. “Good boy.” Warriors groaned beside him as he sunk deeper inside the bunny.

Gold eyes fluttered shut as Warriors bottomed out, Hyrule’s body accommodating his size in seconds. He stayed flush to Hyrule’s hips for a moment, taking in the sight below him. Legend had a hand braced against the bed, pretty lips around Hyrule’s nipple as he free hand toyed with the other. Green eyes flicked up to meet blue, a smirk tugging at Legend’s lips as he gently pinched Hyrule’s nipped, the moan in response an absolute delight.

Warriors left Legend to play with the bunny, his attention drawn to the heat around his cock. Hyrule squeezed around him as he pulled back, pink lips wet and clenching around the length. “You’re taking me so well,” He quickly thrust back into the bunny, feeling Hyrule jerk under him. “You always look so pretty when you cum around me.”

Legend pulled away as Warriors began to thrust, knowing how the two always seemed to enjoy a rough pace. Instead, he quickly reached for a small vibrato before laying beside Hyrule. He pressed a kiss to Hyrule’s cheek, though he knew the bunny was too lost in the throes of pleasure to register his words. “I want to try something with you, but once you’re ready.”

Warriors groans were more than enough for Legend to turn his attention to himself. Pale legs spread as he grabbed the lube bottle, which had managed to fall beside the bed. With practiced ease he popped the cap off, pouring some onto his fingers and setting it on the nightstand. Slick fingers slid between pink lips, able to easily fit two digits inside. He stifled a groan as green eyes opened, glancing over at Warriors.

The blonde had Hyrule’s leg pushed up, allowing him to thrust deeper inside the bunny. Pale skin was flushed as he pulled Hyrule closer, fingers pressed against his clit. Legend knew he would cum sometime soon, though he wanted it to be Hyrule’s doing, as he and Warriors had already fooled around earlier. Speaking of which, the bunny was still loose from their earlier fuck, allowing the vibrator to slip inside with ease.

He hissed at the stretch, though it was hardly painful as the seconds ticked by. Moments later small vibrations began, sending small jolts across his body. The smooth silicone cock slid out wonderfully, leaving only the tip inside as Legend pressed forward once more. Each thrust had him shaking, the vibrator hitting each sensitive spot within him.

His partner's moans had his head spinning, feeling Hyrule pressed against his side as each thrust had them pushed up. Legend rolled onto his side, hand between his legs as he pushed the vibrator deeper, rutting against it as he pulled Hyrule close. Hyrule’s lips were soft against his own, the kiss sloppy as Warriors fucked into Hyrule.

“You look pretty,” Hyrule panted, gold eyes flicking down at Legend buried the vibrator into warm heat once more. “I want you to fuck me too.”

“I ah- I will, I promise,” He rolled his hips forward, whimpering as his clit rubbed against Hyrule’s thigh. Warriors’ thrusts had Hyrule’s leg pushed between his own, giving Legend friction he did not know he needed. With what little dignity he had left, Legend rocked against his thigh, eyes rolling back as Hyrule pushed back with each thrust, rubbing wonderfully against his clit.

He was close, the vibrations wracking his body as Hyrule helped him to rut against his thigh. “God ‘Rule I-” Legend’s moan was cut short as Hyrule leaned close, pulling him in for a quick kiss as Legend came. Slick coated the vibrator as Legend squeezed his legs around Hyrule’s thigh, desperately rutting against it as he came.

Warriors enjoyed the show beneath him, watching as the pink bunny rutted against his mate. “Why don’t you come here Legend?” He motioned for Legend to kneel by his side, which he obediently did. The bunny enjoyed over stimulation, which he planned to use carefully. “Straddle Hyrule, just like that,” Hands placed on Legend’s hips, he helped the bunny in front of him, smirking when Hyrule rocked forward, pressing against Legend. “I’ll keep the vibrator inside of you while I fuck Hyrule~”

The pink bunny nodded, thighs trembling as Warriors reached down, fingers pressed to the base of the toy. With a quiet whine Legend leaned back against his owner's chest, clit rubbing against Hyrule’s as Warriors began to thrust once more.

Each time Warriors bottomed out, Legend rutted against the toy, effectively pressing against Hyrule. Soon a rhythm began to fall into place. A thrust from Warriors had Legend on edge once more, Hyrule not faring much better. The slick that had gathered between the two bunnies made it easy to slide against each other, Hyrule’s desperate rutting nearly pushing Legend too far.

“Such pretty bunnies, enjoying my cock,” Warriors noted how Hyrule squeezed around him, his body tensing. Legend was pressed against his chest, eyes squeezed shut. Both bunnies were close, and Warriors knew he was going to follow soon after.

“Warriors I- yes yes please,” Hyrule cried as their owner began to thrust deeper, pressing against something that had him seeing stars. A choked cry was all he managed as he came, hips stuttering as Warriors groaned. Vice heat squeezed around him, leaving him in a pleasant daze as he chased his own high.

Legend whined as he rocked forward in time with Warriors thrusts, thighs shaking as he came, slick dripping down his thighs. The bunny fell against Hyrule’s chest, the toy still vibrating inside him as he panted. Behind the two, Warriors buried himself in the bunny, groaning as he came. Hyrule’s eyes fluttered shut as things stilled around him, the ache and pains gone.

Legend panted against his chest, whimpering as the toy was pulled out, though settled as Warriors pulled out. He hardly paid attention as weight shifted behind him. His face was pressed to Hyrule’s chest, and keeping Hyrule close was all he could focus on through his haze.

“Sweetheart, you have to roll over a bit,” Warriors’ voice came from beside him, strong hands rolling Legend onto his back. A small hum rose in the bunny’s chest as a warm rag cleaned him up, wiping the lube and slick from his thighs.

The same treatment was given to Hyrule, though the bunnies were too worn out to notice. Pink and brunette pressed against each other, a tangle of limbs and pleased hums. Greens eyes fluttered open to watch their owner, noting the heating pad in his hands. It was pressed between Hyrule and him, the pleasant heat soothing the bunnies further.

“You two did so well,” Warriors whispered, laying beside them as strong arms pulled the bunnies close. “I love you two with all my heart.” Hyrule hummed as he was pulled close, face pressed to Legend’s neck. Though Legend was not much better, he managed to press a gentle kiss to Warriors lips, tail thumping as the gesture was returned. “Get some rest love, I'll be right here when you wake up.”

“I love you,”

“I love you too, my pretty bunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was entirely self indulgent and shameless bunny porn. I had lots of fun writing it though, and I'm quite excited to update after a month of working on this.


End file.
